


My Favorite Surprise

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: @lucifer-in-leather I am having a rough week. Can I put in a request for some Lucifer smut? Maybe he surprises her somewhere or catches her off guard… and smut. Lovely, lovely smut. <3 Please and thank you kindly.





	My Favorite Surprise

Running the brush through your hair, you stretched slightly. It was too early to be up, but that was life. You quickly through your hair up in a pony tail and made your way to the training room. Sam insisted on forcing you to train with him three days a week at six in the morning. If you had your way, you wouldn’t crawl out of bed until closer to ten.

Once you reached the training room, you yawned, wanting nothing more than to fall asleep. “That’s what you get for staying up watching TV with Dean the night before training.” Sam chuckled behind you. You let your head fall back and groaned. “Hey, you know what days you need to be in here.”

“Bite me.” You snapped. It was far too early for his shit.

“Nah, that’s not part of training. Let’s start. You’re a bit weak in grappling, let’s start with that.” He suggested.

Two hours later, you walked out of the room sore, sweaty, and annoyed. The only place you wanted to be was a shower. And then bed. You passed Dean in the hall, and he raised an eyebrow at you. “Sammy?” He asked, groggy. You simply nodded. “Totally get it.” Dean may have been the older brother, but Sam was a bit more strict in the training department. He had been ever since he’d gotten his soul back. Sure, soul less Sam had been a dick, but at least he let you sleep in. 

You were standing in the shower, all washed up, and letting the water simply wash down your body. The heat felt amazing on your back. “You look amazing all wet like that.” You smiled when you heard your boyfriend’s voice behind you, especially with the double meaning. Opening your eyes, you bit your lip. You never got tired of seeing Lucifer naked.

He stepped forward, putting his hands on your waist and giving it a light squeeze. “Something you needed?” You teased, your tongue sticking out between your teeth ever so slightly.

“I just wanted to see my favorite hunter.” He grinned.

Chuckling, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him gently. “Not here, babe.” You sighed. Of course the Winchesters ‘knew’ about your relationship with Lucifer. They just preferred to pretend that it didn’t exist and that when you were moaning and screaming, it was all due to your own hands. Dean had let that slip when drinking one night.

He growled, holding you close. “Don’t worry, not here. I’ll make _sure _to get your pretty little ass later.” Slapping your ass, he winked and was gone.

Great, now he was going to tease you all damn day. Sighing, you turned off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel.

Once you were dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank, you made your way to the library. Generally, that’s where you could be found. Either playing on your laptop, or reading. Once you got trashed with Dean in there. Since Sam has banned alcoholic drinks in the library. You were in one of the back parts of the library when you felt cool hands right under the hem of your shirt. Lucifer’s lips met the side of your neck gently. “I never said anything about here.” He breathed in your ear. You felt his grace moving up your legs, making you bite your lip. “Now, let’s see if I can relieve some of that muscle _tension_.” One of his hands moved to the front of your shorts, one finger moving under the waist band. He bite your ear as he moved it back and forth. “Of course, if you don’t want it…” He pulled away, and you knew he was smirking.

Turning, you smashed your lips to his, pulling him close by his shirt. That did it. His hands squeezed your ass, his hips grinding against yours. You hopped up, wrapping your legs around him. “Fuck me. _Now_.” You demanded.

“With pleasure.” He pushed you against the wall to his right, holding you in place. Both of you knew that you didn’t have a lot of time. Which, of course, the prospect of getting caught made you want him more.

Your fingers pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the kiss just long enough. Once his shirt his the floor, his teeth lightly moved along your collar bone. He snapped his fingers, leaving you naked. Your hands fumbled between the two of you, wanting to push his pants off of him. He knew that you liked freeing him, and that’s why he didn’t snap himself naked. Lucifer loosened his grip enough for you to put your feet down and pull his pants down his thighs.

Grinning, your legs were back around his waist. He wasted no time thrusting into you while attacking your neck. Your head rolled to the side, your eyes closed. “Fuck, Luci!” You groaned, gripping his shoulders.

“All mine.” He growled, knowing what the did to you. His hips slammed him into you, hitting that spot every time. His hot breath hit your neck as he panted.

Your hips started rolling, wanting him closer. “I’m close…so close…” You gasped. “_Please_, make me cum.”

He chuckled, using his forked tongue to lick over the marks that he’d left on your neck. “Cum all over my cock.” His voice was deep, going straight to your core. “Scream my name. Let them know who you belong to.” Pulling his face away from your neck, his eyes locked with yours. His blue eyes were blazing with lust.

You cried out his name as you clenched around him. Lucifer’s head fell back, a groan escaping him. A few more thrusts and you felt him pulse inside you, filling you. You grinned and giggled. “Please tell me I get a round two later?” You chuckled, kissing him.

The two of you heard foot steps, and knew you were about to have company. “What the hell, Y/N?” You heard Sam as he entered the library. You bit your lip trying not to laugh. Lucifer snapped you away, leaving his shirt on the floor of the library. Sam found it and groaned.


End file.
